Vampyre
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Neferet is planning to win the War of the Scars and lead the Vampyre-Methuselah-Vampire-Vampaneze. The only thing that stands in her way—two fledgling girls named Kurai and Reiko, and their friends Abel Nightroad and Darren Shan. Trinity Blood/Cirque du Freak/House of Night
1. Chapter 1

Neferet's long auburn hair was untied and shone the color of blood in the moonlight. She stood in the cemetery of the small town and inhaled. She opened her right hand, and gestured into the darkness.

The shadows themselves rippled and followed her fingers, parting to reveal the hiding red fledgling. The girl, Maria, dropped to one knee, trembling. "Goddess…I have the blood you require."

Neferet took the three vials. Blood of Vampyre, Vampire, and Vampaneze. She poured the mixture on the graveyard soil.

The shadows pooled and became like a liquid. Before her was the shimmering naked visage of a winged man…no, god! Neferet reached out and spoke to him.

"Kalona my love, our plans will soon come to fruition," she smiled. "The one touched by Earth will be Marked by dawn."

Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan, and Kurda Smahlt finished passing out flyers to the last person in line. Darren was in a bad mood. He was nervous and had a foreboding sensation that something terrible was coming.

This was his hometown. Something terrible could not come here! He suddenly understood why Crepsley had been so keen to catch Murlough so many years ago.

But this time he had to remember that he and Kurda were here as Princes. The War of the Scars could be won by whichever side won over the Vampyres.

The Vampyres were the ancient flipside of the Vampires and Vampaneze. Not related by blood, these creatures were born creatures of the night. They were led by female leadership. If Arra Sails was still alive, she would have been sent on this mission with Darren.

Neferet had assured the Vampire Council that she could bring Darren and Kurda to her Vampyre Council, as she herself had a seat, being a High Priestess.

Apparantly it was lucky her school was located in Darren's hometown. It was a great plan, a clever coincidence. Or destiny. And Darren hated Destiny.

A black kitten wandered up and nuzzled Reiko Inoue. He then leapt deftly off the couch and landed next to his bowl of cream, lapping it up.

For a last night of peace, a red-head slept next to her dark haired sister. The girls were alone in the house, their family long dead. They were both in their mid-twenties.

The red head, Reiko, rolled over and clung to her sister, Kurai.

Kurai's eyes were open, and watching a strange light in the sky. It was as if the universe was pressing at her mind to remember something vital.

And even as these events occurred, a silver haired man named Abel Nightroad stood in the doorway of the home. He had been about to knock, but then he too, had seen that light-and a serious look crossed his face.

"Oh Lord, why must you bestow swords upon the young and the weak..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ion Fortuna glared at Abel. "You were ordered by my Grandmother, Mirka Fortuna, High Priestess and member of the Vampyre Council, to assist me in my first ever Tracking mission, and you're already distracted!"

The blue crescent—filled in and surrounded by crossed swords—on Ion's forehead seemed to flash when he was angry. He gripped his hand in pain.

"Is the Tracker Mark causing you pain, Ion?" Abel asked, concerned.

"We are here," Ion said, pain easing as he entered the house, making short work of the human alarm system. The Fortuna family owned a large security company in this country. "Stay put, Abel."

Ion went into the living room and found two adults asleep on the couch. No! This can't be right! An adult cannot be Marked. We are Marked during puberty. What is happening, Nyx?

A soothing calm washed over him. His Tracker Mark eased and he held out his hand and spoke the incantation: "Kurai and Reiko Inoue! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night."

Ion was startled. The crescents both appeared on the foreheads of the sisters, but the dark haired one had tattoos already, though hers was not filled in!

Her tattoos resembled a strange design like fireworks or something. Ion couldn't remember where, but he had seen it somewhere before.

Ion left the house with his bodyguard Abel Nightroad, and headed to the nearest House of Night to report this to the High Priestess.

xxx

Neferet finished her breakfast. It was early nighttime. The shadows pooled around her and danced, and she headed into the main hallway.

Many fledglings were in class. She had no one opposing her right now, not even a High Priestess in training as head of the Dark Daughters. Neferet had her perfect chance to win. Now all she had to do was wait for one of those hideous monsters in the sewers to undergo the Change.

The Shadows had told her that her sacrifice would present itself as a threat and she must extinguish it. She had no problem with this.

"Priestess," Ion said respectfully, bowing to Neferet as he met her in the Meeting Hall.

Abel sat quietly to one side, eyeing the shadows suspiciously. He made her more nervous than most. Could he see past her? Could he understand what she was planning?

"I have Marked a pair of sisters today," Ion continued. "Kurai and Reiko Inoue. They moved here years ago from Japan."

"And?" Neferet said idly. "You mark a lot of people Ion."

"But these were adults," Ion protested. "And one girl, Kurai, was Marked with tattoos."

A threat…keep your enemies close, thought Neferet. "I will have to make her the new leader of the Dark Daughters. She will make an excellent High Priestess one day."

Neferet smiled. "Go Ion. You and Abel will escort these young women to the House of Night."

xxx

Someone was following them. Kurai could sense it. Ever since they'd been Marked she'd noticed they were being watched


End file.
